Mario Kart 10: Double Dash 2
A little concept of what the next Mario Kart game should be like Mario Kart Double Dash. For the next nintendo home console. It should also be a of Mario Kart Wii's game play. Playable Characters Suggestions Starter Characters Suggestions *Mario and Luigi *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy *Toad and Toadette *Yoshi and Birdo *Wario and Waluigi *Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Funky Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. *Bowser and Bowser Jr. *Yellow Yoshi and Light Blue Yoshi *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Petey Piranha and King Boo *R.O.B. and Lakitu *Dry Bowser and Boshi *Mii (Any) and Blinky *Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man *Metal Mario and Metal Luigi *Baby Peach and Baby Daisy *Don-chan and Mametchi *Wiggler and Honey Queen *Mii Outfit A (Any) and Mii Outfit B (Any) *Strawberry Don-chan and Knight Don-chan *Shy Guy and Fly Guy *Princess Rosalina and Lubba *Dry Bones and Boo *Robo Mario and Mini Bomb Kart *Colored Yoshis and Baby Bowser *Sonic and Amy Unlockable Characters Suggestions *Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic *Ludwig von Koopa and Larry Koopa *3 Motley Bossblob Koopas and Wendy O. Koopa *Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. *Baby Yoshi and Baby Birdo *Pink Gold Peach and Metal Bowser *Fire Mario and Ice Luigi *Blue Toad and Red Yoshi *Kamek and Magikoopa *Professor Elvin Gadd and Toadsworth *Hammer Bro. and Blooper *Boom Boom and Pom Pom *Geno and Mallow *Smithy and King Bob-omb *Fawful and Antasma *Plessie and Pianta *Koopa Troopa with Spiny Shell and Nabbit *Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi *Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong *King K. Rool and Wart *Paper Mario and 8-Bit Mario *Baby Rosalina and Baby Donkey Kong *Wasparo and Walberto *Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Spirit *Link and Captain Falcon *Villager and Isabelle *Cowboy Jed and Jed Junior (New) *Gasparo (New) and Alberto (New) *Parabones (New) and Red Boo (New) *Goombario (New) and Goombella (New) *Kooper (New) and Koops (New) *Bombette (New) and Watt (New) *Parakarry (New) and Lakilester (New) *Lady Bow (New) and Madame Flurrie (New) *Sushie (New) and Yoshi Kid (New) *Vivian (New) and Grodus (New) *Admiral Bobbery (New) and Ms. Mowz (New) *Shadow Queen (New) and Dimentio (New) *O'Chunks (New) and Mimi (New) *Count Bleck (New) and Nastasia (New) *Mr. M (New) and Mr. L (New) *Tippi (New) and Kersti (New) *Tanooki Mario and Cat Peach *Koopa Kid and Orange Yoshi *Black Yoshi and White Yoshi *Blue Yoshi and Pink Yoshi *Green Shy Guy and Yellow Shy Guy *Blue Shy Guy and Pink Shy Guy *Black Shy Guy and White Shy Guy *Orange Shy Guy and Light Blue Shy Guy DLC Characters Suggestions *Master Chief and Kratos *Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon *Goku and Vegeta *Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin *Doremi and Aiko *Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz *Fine and Rein *SpongeBob and Patrick *Hulk and Iron Man *Mortadelo and Filemon *Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen *Ratchet and Jak *Megaman and Roll *Banjo and Blinx *Mordecai and Rigby *Finn and Jake *Gumball and Darwin *Billy and Mandy *Doraemon and Shin Chan *Flick and Atta *Batman and Robin *Shrek and Donkey *Cure Lovely and Cure Princess *Konata Izumi and Ika Musume *The Doctor and The Master New Track Suggestions Mushroom Cup *??? *??? *??? *??? Flower Cup *??? *??? *??? *??? Star Cup *??? *??? *??? *??? Special Cup *??? *??? *??? *??? Shell Cup *3DS Toad Circuit *SNES Koopa Beach 1 *Wii U Mute City *GBA Cheese Land Banana Cup *Wii U Electrodrome *Wii Daisy Circuit *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *NS West Edmonton Mall Leaf Cup *NS Winter Wonderland *GBA Ribbon Road *3DS Neo Bowser City *GCN Dino Dino Jungle Lightning Cup *Wii U Mount Wario *NS Future City *GBA Bowser Castle 4 *GCN Rainbow Road Item Suggestions Normal Item Suggestions *Coin *Mushroom *Triple Mushroom *Banana *Triple Banana *Green Shell *Triple Green Shell *Red Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Super Horn *Thunderbolt *Bullet Bill *Star Special Item Suggestions *Fire Flower (Mario) *Ice Flower (Luigi) *Heart (Princess Peach) *Gold Flower (Princess Daisy) *Golden Mushroom (Toad) *Mega Mushroom (Toadette) *Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) *Birdo Egg (Birdo) *Triple Bob-omb (Wario) *Fake Item Box (Waluigi) *5 Green Shells (Koopa Troopa) *5 Red Shells (Paratroopa) *Giant Banana (Donkey Kong) *5 Bananas (Diddy Kong) *TBA (Funky Kong) *TBA (Donkey Kong Jr.) *Bowser Shell (Bowser) *Magic Paintbrush (Bowser Jr.) *TBA (Yellow Yoshi) *TBA (Light Blue Yoshi) *Chain Chomp (Baby Mario) *TBA (Baby Luigi) *Potted Piranha Plant (Petey Piranha) *Item-Stealing Boo (King Boo) *Gyro (R.O.B.) *Thunder Cloud (Lakitu) *TBA (Dry Bowser) *TBA (Boshi) *Mii Parade (Mii) *TBA (Blinky) *TBA (Pac-Man) *TBA (Ms. Pac-Man) *TBA (Metal Mario) *TBA (Metal Luigi) *TBA (Baby Peach) *TBA (Baby Daisy) *TBA (Don-chan) *TBA (Mametchi) *TBA (Strawberry Don-chan) *TBA (Knight Don-chan) *TBA (Shy Guy) *TBA (Fly Guy) *Launch Star (Princess Rosalina) *TBA (Lubba) *TBA (Dry Bones) *Coin-Stealing Boo (Boo) *TBA (Robo Mario) *TBA (Mini Bomb Kart) *TBA (Colored Yoshis) *TBA (Baby Bowser) *TBA (Ludwig von Koopa) *TBA (Larry Koopa) *TBA (3 Motley Bossblob Koopas) *TBA (Wendy O. Koopa) *TBA (Lemmy Koopa) *TBA (Iggy Koopa) *TBA (Roy Koopa) *TBA (Morton Koopa Jr.) *TBA (Baby Yoshi) *TBA (Baby Birdo) *TBA (Pink Gold Peach) *TBA (Metal Bowser) *Giant Fire Ball (Fire Mario) *Giant Ice Ball (Ice Luigi) *5 Mushrooms (Blue Toad) *TBA (Red Yoshi) *TBA (Kamek) *TBA (Magikoopa) *Poltergust 5000 (Professor Elvin Gadd) *Poison Mushroom (Toadsworth) *Hammer Flower (Hammer Bro.) *Baby Blooper (Blooper) *POW Block (Boom Boom) *Boomerang Flower (Pom Pom) *TBA (Geno) *TBA (Mallow) *TBA (Smithy) *Giant Bob-omb (King Bob-omb) *TBA (Fawful) *TBA (Antasma) *TBA (Plessie) *F.L.U.D.D. (Pianta) *Spiny Shell (Koopa Troopa with Spiny Shell) *TBA (Nabbit) *Magnet (Baby Wario) *TBA (Baby Waluigi) *TBA (Dixie Kong) *TBA (Tiny Kong) *TBA (King K. Rool) *TBA (Wart) *TBA (Paper Mario) *TBA (8-Bit Mario) *TBA (Baby Rosalina) *TBA (Baby Donkey Kong) *TBA (Wasparo) *TBA (Walberto) *TBA (Cosmic Mario) *TBA (Cosmic Spirit) *Super Leaf (Tanooki Mario) *Super Bell (Cat Peach) *Sword (Link) *Falcon Punch (Captain Falcon) *TBA (Villager) *TBA (Isabelle) *Footage Briefcase (Cowboy Jed) *Footage Sandwich (Jed Junior) *TBA (Gasparo) *TBA (Alberto) *TBA (Parabones) *Slow-Down Boo (Red Boo) *TBA (Goombario) *TBA (Goombella) *TBA (Kooper) *TBA (Koops) *TBA (Bombette) *TBA (Watt) *TBA (Parakarry) *TBA (Lakilester) *TBA (Lady Bow) *TBA (Madame Flurrie) *TBA (Sushie) *TBA (Yoshi Kid) *TBA (Vivian) *TBA (Grodus) *TBA (Admiral Bobbery) *TBA (Ms. Mowz) *TBA (Shadow Queen) *TBA (Dimentio) *TBA (O'Chunks) *TBA (Mimi) *TBA (Count Bleck) *TBA (Nastasia) *Dark Fire Flower (Mr. M) *Brobot (Mr. L) *TBA (Tippi) *TBA (Kersti) *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic) *Tails Tornado (Tails) *TBA (Master Chief) *TBA (Kratos) *TBA (Crash Bandicoot) *TBA (Spyro the Dragon) *TBA (Goku) *TBA (Vegeta) *TBA (Homer Simpson) *TBA (Peter Griffin) *TBA (Doremi) *TBA (Aiko) *TBA (Wreck-It Ralph) *TBA (Vanellope von Schweetz) *TBA (Fine) *TBA (Rein) *TBA (SpongeBob) *TBA (Patrick) *TBA (Hulk) *TBA (Iron Man) *TBA (Mortadelo) *TBA (Filemon) *TBA (Anna) *TBA (Elsa the Snow Queen) *TBA (Ratchet) *TBA (Jak) *TBA (Megaman) *TBA (Roll) *TBA (Banjo) *TBA (Blinx) *TBA (Mordecai) *TBA (Rigby) *TBA (Finn) *TBA (Jake) *TBA (Gumball) *TBA (Darwin) *TBA (Billy) *TBA (Mandy) *TBA (Doraemon) *TBA (Shin Chan) *TBA (Flick) *TBA (Atta) *TBA (Batman) *TBA (Robin) *TBA (Shrek) *TBA (Donkey) *TBA (Cure Lovely) *TBA (Cure Princess) *TBA (Konata Izumi) *TBA (Ika Musume) *The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver (The Doctor) *The Master's Sonic Screwdriver (The Master) See also *Mario Party 10 Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Racing Category:Mario Kart Category:Multiplayer Category:Sequel Category:PS3 Games Category:2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Category:Upcoming Games Category:Shrek Category:Video Games Category:Games